There are a number different types of vibrating-mass gyroscope systems that can be configured to calculate rotation about a sensitive (e.g., input or sense) axis. One type of gyroscope is a Coriolis vibratory gyroscope (CVG). There are a number of examples of a CVG, such as vibrating-mass gyroscopes and tuning fork gyroscopes. As an example, in a CVG, at least one mass can vibrate in-plane along a drive axis. In response to an applied angular rate about an input axis parallel to the vibrating-mass, Coriolis forces cause the vibrating-mass to vibrate out of plane along a sense axis (e.g., 90° relative to a drive axis). The amplitude of the out-of-plane motion in open loop instruments or the force required to rebalance and null the out-of-plane motion in closed-loop instruments can correspond to a measure of the angular rate applied about the input axis.